wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magistrate Barthilas
Magistrate Barthilas is a level 58 elite wight mini-boss found in the Scourge side of Stratholme. Background Barthilas was an ambitious paladin who served under Tirion Fordring at Mardenholde Keep. Barthilas was ordained a paladin just as the Second War ended, a war which claimed his parents' lives, and left the young man a deep hatred for all orcs. When Tirion was found injured and unconscious, Barthilas immediately assumed that he had been attacked by an orc, and began to scour the countryside for a force of them. After Barthilas discovered that Tirion had protected the orc Eitrigg, he personally oversaw the paladin's persecution, as well the plans for the torture and execution of the orc, only to see Eitrigg rescued. Barthilas eagerly assumed his new position as head of Mardenholde, but was presumed killed shortly afterwards, during Thrall's raid on Stratholme, his title eventually passing to Tirion's son Taelan Fordring. Magistracy of Stratholme At some point after the events of Of Blood and Honor, Barthilas became Magistrate of Stratholme, where he remained until the time the city was purged by Prince Arthas Menethil. He evidently falls during this period, becoming the creature seen in Stratholme today. In the Culling of Stratholme, the new instance of the Caverns of Time, Barthilas is located in Stratholme's City Hall, trying to assuage the fears of his petitioners, who are concerned over rumors of the plagued grain (the shipment from Andorhal tainted by Kel'Thuzad and the Cult of the Damned). Location The Magistrate can be found in two locations in Stratholme. If the party enters through the eastern gate (typically referred to as the back door, the dead side or Strat Baron side), the Magistrate sounds an alarm and runs from just inside the instance to the gates just before the Baron. If the party enters through the western gates (typically referred to as the front door, Strat Scarlet Side or the living side), he remains near the eastern entrance in front of Aurius. See the map at Worldofwar.net for a layout of Stratholme. The location marked as 6 is where he is located when entering though the Scarlet Side gates. The location for the Baron side is unmarked, but it is between 10 and 12 (Maleki the Pallid and Ramstein the Gorger). This is only important if you are trying to farm the Magistrate for drops. In particular, the druid idol (Idol of Brutality) that drops from the Magistrate is excellent for bear druids and the quickest way to get to him is by entering through the Scarlet Side gates. Strategy This fight is fairly straightforward, with one caveat. When tanking the Magistrate, it is best to have the tank back up against a wall, as this mob will punt the player with aggro a fairly good distance. In addition, if mobs were skipped near the gate, it is possible to be punted into them. The punt effect is either a complete threat wipe or a large threat reduction that will hit the character currently tanking the Magistrate. It is important that dps run towards the tank rather than away from the tank if the Magistrate targets them following a punt. He is tauntable so it's easy to establish threat after the punt if the tank can reach him. Videos Loot Memorable quotes *"The future of our people is no longer your concern. I rule Hearthglen now, Tirion. And as long as I do, I swear there will never be peace with the orcs! On my parents' departed souls, I swear that every last orc in Lordaeron will burn for what they've done!" External links de:Magistrat Barthilas Category:Wights Category:Scourge Category:Named mobs Category:Stratholme mobs Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor characters Category:Humans Category:Culling of Stratholme NPCs